Chuck Versus the Gravitron
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Gravitron is the eighth episode in season two, which aired on November 24, 2008. It is the twenty-first episode overall. Synopsis Chuck, Sarah and Casey are shocked when Chuck’s girlfriend Jill, is a Fulcrum agent in search of the Intersect. In the wake of his disbelief, Chuck is asked to use his relationship with Jill to get to her handler codenamed Leader. He willingly agrees to bring down the woman who betrayed him twice. Meanwhile, Devon's parents are coming for thanksgiving and Ellie is determined to have the perfect thanksgiving dinner. To make sure everything goes smoothly, she tells Morgan that he cannot come to dinner this year. Without any holiday plans to fall back on, Morgan is recruited by Big Mike to stand guard at the Buy More with Lester and Jeff. Full Plot A flashback to 2002 shows Chuck taking Jill to the carnival, where he bribes a carny to stop the Ferris wheel at the top, even though he is afraid of heights. Awkward, he expresses his feeling for her before they start kissing. In the present at Castle, Beckman is shocked that Jill is Fulcrum and that Chuck is with her. Casey explains to her that Guy Lafleur's computer password translated to Jill's name. Sarah also says that Chuck left his watch behind and turned off his cell phone; Beckman orders them to find Chuck by any means necessary. As she signs off, Casey voices the thought of Chuck being tortured, though Sarah promises that Fulcrum doesn't know Chuck is the Intersect or that Jill's been burned. Casey then wonders what is Fulcrum doing to Chuck. At the moment, Chuck and Jill are engaged in foreplay. Jill then goes for a shower, while Chuck checks his phone and finds 14 messages on it. He then finds Jill's phone buzzing and then flashes on her text, as it is actually a coded message for 'Meet Leader, Urgent'. Shocked at this, he tells Jill that he's going out for coffee. As he tries to run away, he is pulled into a massage tent by Casey and Sarah, who berate him for sneaking off. He then tries explaining that Jill may be Fulcrum but they state that they already know. Chuck tries denying it, pointing out for one, that Jill has no Fulcrum codename. However, Casey tells him the codename is "Sandstorm" and the Intersect confirms it for him. Chuck reels from the revelation that Jill is a spy. While Jill is texting, Chuck is told to return to her, if they are to keep her unaware of what he knows. He tries rationalizing that Fulcrum is looking for the Intersect, which just so happens to be himself. Sarah assures him that they don't know that and promises that they will protect him. He brings in a tray of coffee and acts like nothing's happened. When they arrive back at Chuck's apartment, Jill asks if they can go on another date. After a good-bye kiss, Casey, who was spying from his window, tap the glass to signal Chuck to come in. When he sits down by the computers, Sarah asks if he's alright. The answers is that his belief of having a normal life is dashed away. When he asked how did Jill become Fulcrum, Beckman, appearing on the computer screen, theorizes that she must have been recruited at Stanford. Chuck then asks if anyone else in his life isn't a member of a covert espionage faction. Beckman, ignoring his question, cuts to the chase. His flash mentioned an agent called Leader. They require to use his relationship with Jill to see if she makes contact with him. Sarah objects to the thought, seeing as Chuck could barely handle a goodbye with Jill and would blow his cover. Beckman asserts that it is the best opportunity to infiltrate Fulcrum but is willing to not let Chuck go on this assignment. However, Chuck agrees to the plan, deciding that it's payback for the girl who betrayed him twice. Chuck returns home to find Ellie cleaning up the place for the arrival of Captain Awesome's parents, the Very Awesomes who raised three perfect boys, for Thanksgiving. Though he assures her that everything will be fine, Ellie says that Devon's mother is very judging. Chuck then goes upstairs, only to find Morgan coming in through his window, to ask about Jill, which Chuck denies. Morgan then smells a nice turkey that Ellie has cooked, which she asks him to taste. Though he finds it good, she finds ti too dry and throws it in the garbage. She then tells Morgan something important: He's not invited to Thanksgiving dinner. Later, at the Buy More, Morgan is shocked over Ellie's suggestion, though Chuck promises to smooth things over with her. Big Mike then pulls Morgan aside, stating that because he, Jeff and Lester don't have any plans, they need to stay in the Buy More to guard it for Black Friday, as they have much more product. Chuck receives a call from Jill, who is bringing him on a surprise date tonight and asks that he leave his handlers for the night; Casey gives him a pinch on the ear for the air kiss. Chuck then goes to Castle to consult Sarah on how to survive the night with Jill. She explains that Jill will test him tonight and catch him off guard when he's most vulnerable, like after a kiss. They do a practice kiss, which Casey interrupts to inform them that Jill is taking Chuck to a concert. Later that night, Jill takes Chuck to a carnival, not a concert, where she reenact the moment years ago when they first dated on the Ferris wheel. When they finish kissing, Jill says, "I'm sorry Chuck" before pulling a gun on him. She then explains that she works for Fulcrum. Chuck tries pleading her not to do this points out that if she pulls that trigger, it will be who she is and further asserts how she broke his heart, is it necessary for her to shoot it as well. Jill relents but informs him that Leader is waiting below. Her job is to take him out of here and if she doesn't, Fulcrum will eliminate both of them. Casey and Sarah are racing to find Chuck but learn that he's not at the concert but at the carnival. Jill tries leading Chuck through the carnival but then spots Leader, who talks up to them and tells Jill that Chuck's handlers are closing in, therefore, she has to shoot him in the head. Jill turns on Leader, giving Chuck the opening to run away. Leader, knocking out Jill, chases after him and corners him in a gravitron ride. Chuck pushes the button to activate the ride, sending themselves on a spinning centrifuge. While the gravitron is still spinning, Leader tries to reach Chuck but Chuck instead flies right onto him as the ride stops. He then flees into the fun house, where in the hall of mirrors, he sees reflections of himself. Jill then comes in, asking Chuck to trust him. He tries inquiring when she joined Fulcrum. She explains that Fulcrum given her everything she ever wanted, though she regretted some of the things she had done. As Chuck tries searching for her, Leader appears. But before he could shoot him, Jill shoots him in the side through the mirror behind him. As she leads him out, she is arrested by Casey and Sarah, despite Chuck's protests that she saved him. Next day, at the Buy More, Big Mike lays out the plan to Morgan, Jeff and Lester: they stay locked in and if anything happens, they call him. Morgna asks if this is overkill. Big Mike gives an anecdote of the first store he worked in during 1988, which was robbed on Christmas, closing it down before New Year. He then leaves and locks up the store. Down in Castle, Team Bartowski hooks Jill up to a lie detector to interrogate her as to where Leader could be treated. She confesses to an office in Los Angeles where he would be. Chuck then asks Sarah about what to do with Jill. Sarah tells him that she can't be trusted. Back at the Buy More, Jeff is laying trip wire around the store. Morgan is unsatisfied with the mediocre dinner they are having. He convinces them that he could bring back real food. They are able to hotwire the doors to enable Morgan to get out. Unfortunately, they had tripped all the silent alarms. Meanwhile, Big Mike, on his fishing trip, receives the alert and races back to Burbank. Ellie's efforts for dinner are wasted when she learns that Devon's parents aren't coming and she lets out a sigh of relief. She and Devon then finds Morgan pulls her discarded turkey out of their garbage. Ellie runs up to Morgan, hugs, apologizes and re-invites him. However, Morgan also wants to invite two more people... Down in Castle, Chuck goes to Jill's cell, where he shows her the Castle manual, before asking if she slept with Bryce Larkin, to which she answers no; the lie detector confirms it. She apologizes for dumping him in the first place, which was on orders from Fulcrum when he was expelled from Stanford. When he releases her cuffs so that they could kiss, he is unaware that the lie detectors reads negative. When Sarah and Casey successfully return with Leader, Jill has broken free and holds Chuck hostage, forcing them to release Leader. As Chuck's handlers are led into a holding cell, he is forced to access Castle's computers under threat of his friend's deaths; this was all an elaborate attempt to get into Castle. As Jill forced Chuck into the same holding area, he tries asking what are they looking for. Jill answers that they are looking for Bryce, stating that he "stole" something from Fulcrum. As she locks Chuck up and leaves, Casey can only guess that they are searching for the Intersect. However, Chuck has something to even the odds -- the Castle manual. Using it, he locks Leader and Jill out of the base's computers, activates the communications jammer to prevent them from revealing Castle's location to Fulcrum and the trouble alarm to alert the CIA, who are sending a squad. Walking up to the bulletproof glass, he smugly states that the nerd in him wants to say checkmate. However, Leader has one last move: planting a bomb on Sarah and Casey's cell, which would killed them, unless Chuck shows the way out. Chuck reluctantly complies. But as soon and he and the Fulcrum agents are gone, a message appears on Casey and Sarah's cell panel, reading that Chuck had unlocked their door, he's leading them to the Buy More and Casey will deal with Leader. They emerge out of the secret door in the Home Theater Room. Chuck then springs the trap, when he tricks Leader into tripping over Jeff's trip wire, before his handlers ambush the Fulcrum agents. While Casey goes hand-to-hand with Leader, Sarah goes looking for Jill. However, as she searches the employee lunchroom, Jill is almost ready to shoot, but Chuck dissuades her to come with him. Meanwhile, Casey's fight with Leader doesn't go as well and is knocked to the ground. But before Leader could shoot him, mock his attempt to take him down, Big Mike returns. Thinking Leader a thief, declares that it is he who will take him down and tackles Leader into some boxes, knocking him out. He asks Casey if Morgan put him in charge, to which Casey reluctantly answers yes. Chuck shows Jill the Herders, the perfect escape vehicle. As she gets in, she asks Chuck to run way with her. However, Chuck uses the Herder's in-built detention mode to detain her. He explains that he was going to let her go, but her almost killing Sarah made the decision for him. He declares that she is under arrest and he is breaking up with her, before he walks away. Later, Chuck apologizes to Sarah for letting his trusting nature get the better of him. She assures him that he's not like any other spy. They then walk into his apartment, seeing the Nerd Herd (Jeff and Lester) sitting at the table. Ellie asks Chuck about him not being with Jill, having been told by Morgan. He assures her that his past is behind him. They all then sit down for Thanksgiving dinner. Continuity * In the scene where Big Mike takes down Leader, the gun is seen flying through the air as Leader crashes through the TV boxes. However, when he lands, the gun magically appears in Leader's hand. Guest Stars * Jordana Brewster as Jill Roberts * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Patrick Kilpatrick as Leader Quotes Chuck: I'm just too trusting. Ever since I was a kid, I really wanted to believe what everyone else told me, you know? I'm just getting used to this new job, with the spying and lying. Sarah: Don't get used to it. What makes you special is that you're not like every other spy. You're a good guy and you want to help people. Leave the deception to me. Chuck: I'm glad I have you. Sarah: Yeah, we're better as a team. Music * Ra Ra Riot – “Can You Tell” * Sam Sparro – “Hot Mess” * The Accidental – “Knock Knock” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Jill Roberts Category:Bryce Larkin